fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enoch
Summary The figure of The Starchild is one that is hard to grasp, and it's very existence in shrouded in myth and legend that endlessly perpetuated themselves throughout Eons inconceivable to man. A figure of salvation, she is the Messiah worshipped by the stars that float amidst the firmament of the universe, being a being of nothingness - unborn in the world of cause and actions and unseen in the plane of Atziluth that extends beyond the web of perspective and ignorance generated by mortals, in the dogma that was passed throughout endless cycles of creation and destruction, she is identified as the one who shall free the Stars and the concepts that strive for meaning in the mindless struggle taking place in the world of emanations from the ravenous grasp of the Demiurge and his Archons, putting an end to his eternal tyranny and freeing all concepts and ideas from the hostage of mortal cognition, and usher a golden age of freedom for all things, where all will be ordered under The Starchild's shadow, while mortals shall be freed from the meat bodies that they were trapped in by The Demiurge and be elevated to the world of Atziluth, free from suffering, and from all restrains of mortal flesh In their plan to bring about the birth of the Messiah, the Stars of the firmament and the concepts of Atziluth eternally engage in a vicious cycle of destruction and rebirth, wherein they eternally revolve around the bright spot in the northern sky, spilling the blood of worlds beyond measure in the vast stretches of space, and feeding it as offerings to the host of the unborn child - praying to their unseen messiah for salvation amongst countless cries of pain and mindless despair, while she watches them gleefully, patiently waiting the day where she shall be bought into being, and where she shall announce the end of the materialistic creation crafted by the Demiurgic Lion who stands above the firmament Personality Enoch is an individual whose imponence is easily transmitted to anyone as soon as they meet her sight. In spite of her rather unimpressive and average-looking figure, she possesses an unnatural air of intimidation and inhuman focus that usually makes those she talks to become highly uncomfortable around her, resulting in the constant feeling that they are being watched by a superior power that lurks behing Enoch's golden eyes. However, despite this, she acts in a very affable and cordial demeanor while engaging in conversations with those she deems as her "subjects", that in many ways resembles a mother talking with her child, sometimes going as far as making jokes and refering to them as her "children", and although some believe that her friendliness and affable behaviour are an act, they are in fact part of her true nature: An individual who holds a deep motherly love for her "subjects", and who holds them in high-regard concerning their very well-being - and in many ways she can be said to perfectly fit the role of an archetypal messiah, being an individual who brims with an utmost desire to achieve a reality where all livings things are freed from the grasp of the Demiurge, and from the limitations of the soul, in a world that stands beneath the shadow of her wings, in orderly peace free from restraints. In her own eyes, she is the ideal ruler, who shall guide everything to a path of liberty and freedom, and in fact, she can easily be said to be the ideal ruler of the world that descended from Heavens, which is alluded to in many scripture and dogma alike; perfectly embodying many of the characteristics of the archetype into her personality, being an extremely optimistic individual that chooses to see all prospects for a better future, and seeks to attain them ... However, beneath Enoch's eternal love and compassion for her children, lurks things that completely contrast the loving and motherly aspects of her character, and establish her as a figure with a dualistic and contradictory nature that constantly opposes itself. In spite of her sincere desires that can be perceived as good by many, what drived her into action is the consuming feeling of rage and hate that is kept restrained in the depths of her mind at all times. It is the root of her goals and objectives, and every single one of her feelings of love and motherly affection are subproducts of the primal hate that reigns upon her mind, and indeed, even Enoch herself is not sure if her actions are currently motivated by sincere love and desire for freedom or from a wish to spite the Demiurge and his creation - and many speculate that perhaps these two desires co-exist within Enoch's psyche and work in unison. As a result of her sheer, burning hate that drives her actions - Enoch possesses a extremely developed savior-complex towards all things that live within the material reality, being far too proud and stubborn to even conceive the possibility of giving up on her own goals, as she already delved too deep into her own desires and wishes to even consider a chance of turning back; resulting in her being absurdly devoted to her ideals and objectives, spending most of her time in ways that can somehow benefit herself, being in a constant state of plotting and manipulating and calculating how even the smallest acts could somehow prove themselves to be benefic to her own condition, and after spending unimaginably long periods of time manipulating entire Stars and Worlds into bringing about her own birth, she started to develop the sensation that she must be in control of all things around her, and as a result she possesses no qualms in manipulating even those who stand as the closest people to her, constantly abusing of her almost-inhuman charisma to lure people into her side, and reduce the number of "obstacles" that stand in the way of her goals. Due to that, Enoch tends to be an extremely sore loser, simply snapping in fits of rage and anger whenever something does not happens in the exact way she planned, being more than prone to throw temper tamtrums whenever situations like this take place, with her sheer hate coming into vision through her actions and blinding her very sense of judgement, turning Enoch into a wraithful, blood-thirsty entity who has no problems in eliminating all those who ruin her plans and stand in her way. And in a sense, all of her aforementioned stubbornness and control-freak tendecies made her become extremely proud and self-righteous, to the point where she is constantly acting as if she possessed a moral high-ground over those who oppose her, seeing herself as having the authority to exist as a moral pedestal used to judge others - in her eyes, she is the Judge and Accuser of all things, and the only one who can deem others to be Good or Evil, being completely clueless and incapable of comprehending why anyone would choose to oppose her in the first place, even when knowing that she has the best intentions in mind, to a point where she feels genuine sadness for her opposers, and treats them more as stubborn children who disobeyed her and followed the wrong path than enemies who long to be destroyed Peronal Statistics Alignment: Name: Enoch. The Starchild, The Queen of Bohu, The North Star, Polaris, Floating Gnostic Jesus Birthplace: None Date of Birth: None Origin: Catland Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Unborn Star, Black Hole, Queen of The World of Bohu. Child of Babalon, Fragment of Metatron Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Enoch perceives creation in it's truest form, as a featureless oneness beyond causality and change, where concepts are directly visualized as tangible entities, and where Past, Present and Future flow simultaneously and effectively have no distinction between each other), Acausality, Fate Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Can directly manipulate and interfere with the Hekhalot of Atziluth, and can potentially usurp control of higher-dimensional constructs such as the Merkavah), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed off Apsu's essence of nothingness in the depths of the Tower of Babel, and created a labyrinth that stretched across dimensions to keep it trapped), Empathic Manipulation, BFR, Aether Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can create, reshape and destroy matter down to the absolutely smallest particles that compose all things), Space-Time Manipulation (As a Black Hole condensed into the form of a cat, Enoch's untethered presence tears apart and consumes the fabric of spacetime and creates heavy fluctuations in the gravitational field of her sorroundings. The true nature of her physical manifestation is that of a condensed singularity of infinite mass and density, where the laws of physics and spacetime are "infertile" and cannot exist), Gravity Manipulation, Absorption (Can tear apart chunks of the fabric of spacetime, and consume them into her body of nothingness), Causality Manipulation (Can usurp control over the flow of reality itself, forcing entire events to happen in accord to her will and overwriting them entirely to fit her own needs), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Actively surpressed the light and will of the Sun, cutting off the influence the Shekinah had over Malkuth), Void Manipulation (By channeling her True Form of nothingness that exists in Atziluth, Enoch can emanate an aura of chaos and meaninglessness from her own body, which disperses reality around her and eats away at the manifestations of concepts) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Enoch's birth into the material reality caused the movement of the stars in the northern sky to change violently, making them rapidly spin around her gravitational field. Created the Tower of Babel, a massive higher-dimensional construct crafted from the corpses of countless dead stars which stretches itself across dimensions – Violently fragmented the planet of Aernus, splitting it's very essence into various adjacent "Bubble Realms" which contained entire skies full of stars, and that stood connected to the Tower of Babel like branches of a Tree, while Enoch replaced the Sun as the force which tethered them to reality as a whole) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moved from the very edge of the material universe to near it's center in a single instant) Lifting Strength: Infinite (Enoch's physical manifestation is a singularity of infinite density, where the laws of physics and spacetime are unable to exist) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level. The nature of her existence make her extremely hard to effectively destroy, and her acausality and body of nothingness take this even further Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Weaknesses: Enoch is an extremely sore loser, being prone to snap in fits of rage and throw temper tantrums that confuse her thought-process and make her commit illogical mistakes when under pressure or when something does not go the way she wanted, and is overall a control-freak that can be easily blinded by the inherent hate that lurks in her consciousness Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Catland Category:Ultima Reality's Pages Category:Insane Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Aether Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Space-Time Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 4